Episode 70 - Raarg's Big Monster Race! Transcript
(The episode begins where Mr. Krabs is driving the boatmobile along with SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo and Mary) Mr. Krabs: Lads!, We're going on a special trip today. And it's gonna be a blast. I can almost smell the money into me claws. SpongeBob: Where are we going, Mr. Krabs? Mr. Krabs: We're going on a trip to snowy mountain! Patrick: Snowy mountain? That's where my monster friend Raarg lives. I can't wait to see him again. Squidward: You're taking us to snowy mountain? But it's freezing up here! Mr. Krabs: Nonsense, Mr. Squidward it's gonna be a one way trip up that mountain. Sandy: Golly! Didn't you hear? All the other monsters in Bikini Bottom showed up from that mountain. Pearl: Yeah. One of these monsters isn't all that scary. SpongeBob: Who knows? Puffy Fluffy is the monster and he doesn't scare me. Mr. Krabs: What makes you so sure Puffy Fluffy doesn't scare you? SpongeBob: I just wanted to make Gary happy when he had a good pal to play with him. Mr. Krabs: Oh I see. You are one of the kind, boy. Gary: Did you hear that guys? We're going to the snowy mountain. That's where we will find the other monsters in Bikini Bottom. Snellie: Snowy Mountain? Filled with Monsters!?!! I don't believe it. Lary: Yeah. Those monsters are mean and are trying to eat us snails. Daniel: It's a good thing Mary is coming along with us. Little Dollar: She's a snail too and very little if you know what I mean. Yo-yo: I know Gary and Mary have been playing on the seesaw when I saw them. Mary: Oui, I have to leave my Ex-boyfriend - Boss and my new boyfriend Billy behind. Besides I decided to hang out with you, Gary and the rest of you Snail friends. Gary: Mary, this reminds me of the time that we first met and I was been hunted by some three bully snails. Mary: Yes I know. You were falling in love with me. Gary: That's exactly what I said. SpongeBob: Hey Gary, I can hear you and the snails talking. We're almost to the snowy mountain. Which means you and the other snails need to find shelter from those mean monsters. Gary: Oops. Sorry, SpongeBob I mean... Meow! Mr. Krabs: Here we are lads, The Snowy Mountain! This is where we find the bottom feeders to take shelter from the monsters. I'll drive us up here. (He drives the boatmobile up upon the snowy mountain) French Narrator: (Reading Time Card) A Few Inches Later... (The Boatmobile that SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, Mr. Krabs, Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo and Mary are on are now in the place at the top of snowy mountain. They see that some monsters of Bikini Bottom showed up and are training for the race) Gary: Look you guys! Every monster in Bikini Bottom just showed up! Even Puffy Fluffy. Snellie: I wonder what they are training for anyway. Lary: Yeah. But look. That must be Raarg Patrick's Monster Friend right about now. Daniel: Didn't you ever realize that SpongeBob is Raarg's friend too? Mary: Oui, I wonder what race they're having in the snowy mountain. Little Dollar: Well... Let's listen. Yo-yo: Yeah. See what it means. Announcer: Welcome to the first annual monster race here on snowy mountain. Brought you by yours truly. Before the race begins, let's meet the monster competitors! Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo and Mary: Monster Race? Meooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! (Mr. Krabs parks the boatmobile in front of the wooden house and he, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Pearl, Squidward, Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo and Mary got out of the boatmobile) Squidward: So this is snowy mountains huh? Sandy: I reckon this place is colder than a snowman. Pearl: It'll be coral when we see everyone in Bikini Bottom even my friends would show up to see the monster race. Patrick: I think this must be the place where Raarg is ever since we met. SpongeBob: We'll just have to put our snails somewhere safe like that shelter made entirely out of a wooden house. Mr. Krabs: Whew. It's getting cold in this place. We'll just need some winter stuff to keep us warm. Pearl: Oh, Daddy. Do we really have to? Mr. Krabs: Of course, Pearl. It's all part of the weather. SpongeBob: Hey, Gary why don't you Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo and Mary stay safe in a wooden house for shelter. My friends and I are going to watch the first annual monster race. Gary: Meow! Snellie: Meow! Lary: Meow! Mary: Meow! (The Seven Snails slithers toward the wooden house for shelter) Patrick: Now all's we have to do is to wait for Raarg. (Suddenly, giant stomps were heard and Raarg the monster came stomping by toward SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Pearl, Squidward and Mr. Krabs) Raarg: Roooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowar!!! (Everyone but SpongeBob and Patrick gasps) Patrick: Raarg!! It's good to see you. SpongeBob: Hi, Raarg. Remember me? I'm SpongeBob. Raarg: (Waves) Rawwrawwwr! Mr. Krabs: That's him? Eww. Looks like he's got no eyes. Patrick: Ahem. I would like you to introduce to you to our friends; Squidward, Sandy, Pearl and Mr. Krabs. Raarg: Awwwr! Rawwwr! Rawr! Pearl: This monster isn't all that scary. Sandy: That monster is really real. Squidward: You've got to be kidding me! That is got to be the most ridiculous thing I ever seen. It even destroy my house and turned it into a pile of gravel! SpongeBob: Didn't you see him wave to you, Squidward? It means that he likes you. Why can't you understand him? Squidward: Oh, SpongeBob. He's a big scary monster. Only bigger and buffooner like Patrick. Raarg: Roooooooooowar! Patrick: Squidward, maybe you be nicer to Raarg besides today's the day to make him win the race against the other monsters. SpongeBob: And besides some of the monsters scared us. So we have to cheer Raarg on to win the race. Squidward: Okay but one slip up, then it'll be you guys are the idiots I got. Raarg: Roooooawwwr! Sandy: I think it wants us to follow him. Pearl: I guess nobody hears to what we say to the big guy. (Raarg leads SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl and Mr. Krabs all the way to the beginning of the race. Meanwhile, inside the wooden house Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Mary, Little Dollar and Yo-yo are looking at the window) Gary: We can't just stay and look at all the monsters while were in the wooden house. Snellie: It'll be too risky watching the monsters race and for letting SpongeBob and the others watch. Lary: Yeah we should be helping too after all we're not house pets anymore. Mary: Hey Gary, Shouldn't we be training with some purple monster? Gary: His name is Raarg, Mary. And yes we should be training him for the race today against the other mean monsters. Daniel: Remember, Boss said that we snails have to help good monsters who were not that scary like Raarg. Little Dollar: Good. 'Cause I'm sick of staying indoors man. Yo-yo: Remember sometimes monsters don't even change a bit. Snellie: But I wonder what monster competitors are they in a big monster race. Lary: Yeah. What if we got to lose? C'mon guys let's get to that race and find Raarg. Gary: Uh yeah, what Lary said. (He, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Mary, Little Dollar and Yo-yo slithered out of the wooden house to go find Raarg as we cut to the beginning of the race where SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick, Squidward, Pearl and Mr. Krabs and everyone else in Bikini Bottom watched the announcer to announce this first annual monster race) Announcers: Now let us meet our monster competitors. Contestant Number 1 we have the Thousand Eyed Green Cave Monster! Contestant Number 2 we have The Alaskan Bull Worm! Contestant Number 3 we have The Appetizer! Contestant Number 4 we have The Giant Golden Eel! Contestant Numbers 5, 6, 7 and 8 we have monsters X, Y, Z and ?? whatever this monster's letter is from Monster Island. And Contestant Number 9 we have the scariest monster who doesn't like pets. Puffy Fluffy! Puffy Fluffy Monster: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!! SpongeBob: That's my monster! He's the one who doesn't like Gary a lot. Sandy: Ain't no monster is faster than the Alaskan Bull Worm. He's from Texas. Mr. Krabs: But what are two monsters The Appetizer and The Giant Golden Eel doing here? Patrick: I think I know how to solve this solution. (Whispers to Raarg's eardrums) Raarg: Rooooooooooooowar! (Walks and stomps all the way to the beginning of the race) Announcer: Uh-oh. Looks like we have one more monster in this race and his name is Raarg! How awesome is that? Raarg: Awwwwwwwr!! Rawwwwr!! Sandy: What in tarnation is he doing? SpongeBob: I think he's going to embarrass everybody, Sandy. Raarg: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwga!! Rawwr!! (Everybody in Bikini Bottom except for SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl and Mr. Krabs laughed) Announcer: Looks like Raarg told an embarrassing joke means that he wants to win the race against the mean monsters. Squidward: Hmph. He wishes. He's just a monster going crazy! Pearl: I cannot agree with you more, Uncle Squiddy. Patrick: He embarrassed himself. SpongeBob: Don't be sad, Pat. There's no way some people are scared of Raarg. Patrick: Do you really think so, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: I'm sure, Buddy. You just gonna have to talk to him about those mean monsters who are trying to scare us and eat us. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to Raarg alone near the wooden house until Patrick came along by telling him) Patrick: Don't pay any attention to them, Raarg. They don't have a memory if they never heard of you. I'm sure if somebody wants to train with you. You'll be sure to win the big monster race with some pets of course. Raarg: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwga! Hawwwwwwwwwwwwwwr! Rawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwr! Patrick: And I'll bet my friend Gary and his snail friends will be glad to help you and I'm sure you and the snails would get along. (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to Raarg near the wooden house where he sees Patrick headed back toward SpongeBob and the others. Until Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo and Mary came slithering by toward Raarg) Gary: (Sighs) We'd searched everywhere from the crowd. No Raarg. Snellie: You're right. No Raarg. Lary: Yeah. No Raarg. Raarg: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwga! Rawwwwwwr! Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Mary, Little Dollar and Yo-yo: (Saw Raarg and got scared) MREOOOOOOOOW!!! Mary: A Monster! Raarg: (Laughs) Rwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! Gary: Wait a minute. This monster is friendly to us snails and any other sea creatures. Daniel: I don't understand it. Is that Raarg? Little Dollar: I think it is. Look at him. He's really huge. Yo-yo: Yeah. I hope the other snail friends would know this monster to be it's friend. Snellie: Too bad Squidward doesn't even like him. Not even a little. Gary: Raarg. I'm Gary. And these are my snail friends. Snellie: I'm Snellie. Lary: I'm Lary. Daniel: I'm Daniel. Little Dollar: I'm Little Dollar. Yo-yo: And I'm Yo-yo. Mary: Bon juor! I'm Mary. I'm a little snail. Raarg: Roooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwar! Gary: We're gonna help you train and win for the big monster race. Raarg: Rawwwwar! Owwwwwga! Gary: Yeah. That's right. Snellie: Those mean monsters are about to win if you don't train, Raarg. Lary: Yeah. All you need is us to help you. Besides you remember SpongeBob and Patrick. Gary: Now c'mon we've gotta race to win. Before my arch enemy Puffy Fluffy or any other mean monsters start the race without you. Raarg: Rawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwr! Snellie: That's the sprint, Raarg! (Raarg picks up Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo and Mary and putting them inside his mouth by carrying them and walks and stomps back to the beginning of the race. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the beginning of the race where all 10 monsters are all lined up and all the seven snails are now slithering up to Raarg's monster head) Announcer: Monsters! And Snails. Start your precisions! Puffy Fluffy Monster: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!! Alaskan Bull Worm: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAR!!! Appetizer: Blaaaaaaaarrrrrrrawr!!! Monster X: Bawwwwwwr!! Monster Y: (Hissing) Hawwwwwwr!! Monster Z: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAR!! Monster ??: ROWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!! Giant Golden Eel: (Mumbling) Whaa. Oooooooooh. Grrrrr. Whaaar! Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Mary, Little Dollar and Yo-yo: Meow! Coach: (Raises his flag) On your marks... Get Set... Stomp! Slither! And Go! (Waves his flag. All 10 Monsters started the race by stomping and slithering and wiggling right out of the starting line) Announcer: And they're off!! All the 10 monsters are rocketing out of the starting line. And the seven snails are ridding on Raarg's head. Everyone in Bikini Bottom: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! SpongeBob: Gary? They're riding on Raarg's head! Gary: Go Raarg! Snellie: You can do it! Lary: Yeah! Daniel: Go, Go, Go, Raarg! You're the monster! Little Dollar: Shake it! Yo-yo: Rock and Roll! Mary: Ooh la la! I love riding on this monster! Raarg: Owwwwwwwwwwwga rawwwr! Announcer: Looks like the monsters are heading to the first optical at snowy mountain. SpongeBob: Jumpin' Jellyfish! Squidward: This race is fabulous! (Laughs) Mr. Krabs: What's Little Dollar doing in the race? And why is he riding on one monster with the six of the snails? SpongeBob: We can't sit here and watch this! That's our pet snails out there! Patrick: There's nothing else that we can do to get the snails out of the race, SpongeBob. Besides I told Raarg too train along with the snails. Sandy: What?!! (We cut to the first optical course where all 10 monsters are jumping through the huddles and Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo and Mary are still riding on Raarg's head) Gary: You can do it, Raarg! Snellie: Jump through those hurls! Lary: Yeah! That's the way to jump! Mary: Oui, I just know you can do it! Daniel: Yeah ha ha! Little Dollar: Double shake it! Yo-yo: And Double Rock and Roll! Raarg: Rawwwrowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwga! Announcer: Now all the ten monsters are heading to the second optical course! Swinging through the rings who are tied to the rope. Lary: Uh-oh! Looks like we have to go faster! Snellie: Yeah we'll just have to swing through those rings who are tied to the rope if we want to win this race. Gary: There's no way Puffy Fluffy and the other mean monsters could win! Raarg: Owwwwwwwwwwwar!! (All the ten monsters are now swinging on two small rings who are tied to the rope) Gary: Yeah. That's the way to swing through those rings, Raarg! (Raarg swings through the two small rings who are tied to the rope and got passed Puffy Fluffy Monster, Alaskan Bull Worm, Appetizer, Thousand Eyed Green Cave Monster, Giant Golden Eel and Monsters X, Y, Z and ??) Mary: Keep on running and stomping, Raarg! Raarg: Roooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowar!! Announcer: And finally the ten monsters are heading to the third optical course. Jumping over the big wall! Gary: Did he just say jumping over the big wall? Daniel: I'm afraid so, Gary. Look! (All the ten monsters stopped and looked at the big wall) Little Dollar: This is going to be tough to jump over that wall. Yo-yo: What are we going to do? (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all ten monsters and the seven snails near the big wall) Gary: How will we ever going to jump near that wall? Snellie: We can't jump that high. Lary: Yeah. The only way is to get off Raarg's Head and slither and climb through that big wall. Mary: What? Melsee, No snail has ever climb and slither up that wall. No? Daniel: You can do it, Mary. You just have to believe in ourselves. Little Dollar: Daniel's right. All it takes is some encouragement! Yo-yo: Some people need all of our autographs if we want to survive this race. Raarg: Owwwwwwwwwwga rawwwwwwwwwr! Gary: Hey Raarg! Let us down would you? (Raarg lets Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo and Mary down and the seven snails start to slither and climb up the big wall) Puffy Fluffy Monster: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!!!! Gary: Don't look at the mean monsters, guys! We need to keep climbing! Snellie: We're trying Gary, those monsters are really watching! Lary: Gotta keep climbing! (Finally, the seven snails reached the top of the wall. Now the seven snails started to climb down the big wall and reached to the bottom of the ground) Gary: Hey! You scaredy monsters!... and Raarg. You can't jump over this wall! All the monsters but Raarg: ................. (All ten monsters started to jump over the big wall and Raarg landed right in front of Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo and Mary) Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Mary, Little Dollar and Yo-yo: Whoooa. Raarg: Rawwwwrowwwwgaawwr! Lary: Raarg, watch where you were jumping. Eh? Raarg: Awwwwweh! Awwwweh! Mary: Let's get back on Raarg's head and finish the race! Snellie: Those 9 mean monsters are nothing but bad news. Gary: Okay guys! We'll get to the finish line first. Before those mean monsters get there! Snellie: Yeah! Lary: Yeah! Mary: Ooh la la! Little Dollar: Shake it! Triple Shake it! Yo-yo: Triple Rock and Roll brother! Daniel: Let's win this! Raarg: Rowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwar!! (Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo and Mary climbed back on Raarg's monsters head and they and Raarg got back into the race) Announcer: All the ten monsters have passed all three optical courses. Looks like ten monsters are heading to the finish line and have this race all wrapped up, Ladies and Gentlemen. SpongeBob: C'mon, Gary! Hang in there!! Patrick: Run Faster, Raarg!! Squidward: C'mon, Snellie! It's all you baby!! Sandy: End this race now!! Mr. Krabs: Hello money!! Pearl: Can anyone please stop shouting?! Gary: Looks like we have to run extra extra fast! Snellie: They'll never catch up to us now! Lary: Yeah! Do it, Raarg! (Raarg begins to run extra extra fast by passing Puffy Fluffy Monster, Alaskan Bull Worm, Appetizer, Thousand Eyed Green Cave Monster, Giant Golden Eel and Monsters X, Y, Z, and ??) Daniel: And here comes the finish line! (Raarg passes the finish line by coming in first place) Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Mary, Little Dollar and Yo-yo: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! Announcer: And the winner is... Raarg!!!!! Raarg: ROWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!! Gary: Yay! We won! (Everybody in Bikini Bottom cheered for Raarg loudly) Snellie: I knew we can do it! Lary: It's all thanks to Raarg! Daniel: And that's the way to finish the race! (Just then SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl and Mr. Krabs came toward Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo, Mary and Raarg to congratulate them) SpongeBob: Oh, Gary! I was so worried! You helped Raarg finish the race along with your snail friends. Gary: And we did it all on our own. I mean... Meow. Patrick: You were great, Raarg. I'm very proud of you. Raarg: Owwwwwwwwga! Squidward: I knew you and the mondrill mutts can do it, Snellie. Snellie: Meow. Sandy: Y'all finished the race along with the monster, Lary. Lary: Meow. Mr. Krabs: Oh you bottom feeders are the best there is. Daniel: Meow. Little Dollar: Meow. Yo-yo: Meow. Pearl: Mary, the other owner Mable Monica will be very proud of you of what you did out there. Mary: Meow reow! SpongeBob: (Laughs) Looks like everyone's a winner! Alaskan Bull Worm: I can't believe it. Raarg caused us the race by running so fast. That makes us monsters dead last. Appetizer: Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrgh!! Cave Monster: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAR!! Giant Golden Eel: (Wining) WHAAAR! Puffy Fluffy Monster: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!! (Seven snails, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, Mr. Krabs and Raarg started to laugh and laugh and laugh. Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house that night. SpongeBob's sleeping on his bed peacefully while Gary is writing his favorite Snail Journal of what he and his Snail Friends did today in the snowy mountain) Gary: We get to the top on the snowy mountain for the very first time to visit Patrick's monster friend Raarg. Snellie: SpongeBob made us stayed in the wooden house for shelter so that we wouldn't be eaten by nine mean monsters. Lary: Yeah. After that. We started the big monster race while riding on Raarg's big monster head. Gary: We sure had a great time at the race in snowy mountain today didn't we? And I bet tomorrow will be even better. Don't you think so you guys? Snellie: You betcha, Gary! Tomorrow is going to be a big day. Pretty soon we'll think of something to bring one of these presents for the snail kids. Lary: Yeah. Let's go to sleep. (Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep as we zoom out to SpongeBob's pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! Sandy: And Sandy! Gary: Looks like Edward and Penney are about to think of something to give for Victoria on she and the six snail kids' birthday. Sandy: Don't be too long, little guy. I'm about to give something to Randy and Mandy on their birthday too. Gary: Okay. Looks like we better find a present fast before it really takes too long to find one. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Next time! "Victoria's Present!" See ya then!!! Category:List of season four transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts